


send me an angel

by PhantomOfDecadence



Series: i dont have to sell my soul, he's already in me [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fighting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, No Feels, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Built on Pain, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, description of violence, mild bloodplay, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomOfDecadence/pseuds/PhantomOfDecadence
Summary: Why the fuck were they doing this?Two hands on his shoulders and Steve found himself shoved roughly to his knees, he didn't even try to fight it,Steve refused to look up, not wanting to see the triumphant grin that Hargrove had on his face now that the king was on his knees,where you belong.





	send me an angel

**Author's Note:**

> When you wanted to write a fic that was only 1,500 words but ended up around 3,000.
> 
> Mild dubious consent, Steve hates himself pretty bad for wanting Billy.

Why the fuck would he ever let Billy Hargrove, of all people, lay their hands on him?  
Maybe he was fucking kicked in the head too much, took one too many beatings, that's why he was so pliant under Hargrove's rough hands because several screws were knocked loose in his head and Steve was not allowed to form coherent thoughts.

Other than one's of shame and burning rage that coiled within his gut, ready to snap at the blond that dragged him into the locker room, into the darkest part where no-one would ever go because usually there was someone getting fucked up against the well.

Steve knew that he hated Billy, he hated him so much that every time those beautiful blue eyes landed on him, bile rose in the back of his throat and Steve had an overwhelming urge to slam his face into the wall until those taunting blues popped out on the ground and his face turned to a mess of torn skin, blood and bone so he was unrecognizable.

He wanted to see Billy in pain so badly.

Knuckles connected to a firm jaw, leaving a sickening crack and a blossoming of pain in his hand. There would be a bruise, it would look like a fight. It's what it was... it's what it had to be.  
This town would skin them alive if they found out what they were, what they did... and that would be exactly what the two of them would deserve.

Steve grit his teeth against the sharp spark of pain in his cheek, Hargrove hit him back. Spewing some shit 'bout being a pretty boy who couldn't throw a proper right hook to save his goddamn life; one too many times that had been true, Hargrove knew it all too well because he was the one who would be trying to kill him, kill his kids.

Anger burned, coiled in the back of his throat and muted Steve until the only thing he could do was glare at Hargrove, bare his teeth to show the blood that had come from a cut on his tongue where Steve had bit down too hard to muffle groans of pain as he was dragged from the hallway and into the locker room.

Hargrove grinned, a second spark of pain that had Steve doubling over, winded. He wheezed heavily, subdued because of Hargrove's fist trying to break him.  
Arms wrapping around his middle, adding pressure, trying to alleviate the pain.

Why the fuck were they doing this?

Two hands on his skinny shoulders and Steve found himself shoved roughly to his knees, he didn't even try to fight it, the contact with the concrete ground hurt more than any blow Hargrove would ever land. Steve was sure that both his knees were cracked, at the very least, all bruised up.

Steve continued to wheeze, knowing the routine by now with all the times this had happened; he hated himself when his cock jumped at the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper coming undone from above him.

Steve refused to look up, not wanting to see the triumphant grin that Hargrove had on his face now that the king was on his knees, _where you belong_.

There was that grin, it always there when Steve was kneeling, hurt and jaw lax, ready to accept a cock and be throat fucked; even if Steve resisted, Hargrove liked it better when the king choked.

A hand fisted in his hair and Steve was glaring upwards now, ignoring the burning pain in his neck at being pulled around so harshly, there was a jackal smirk above him, glimmering in blue eyes.  
Yet first and foremost was a hard cock, already red and dripping in Steve's line of sight. His body betrayed him, arousal bringing a flush to Steve's cheeks, making his dick strain slightly in his jeans.

Steve hated the way anxiety snapped in his chest, the way he felt almost desirous for the cock in front of his mouth, he licked his lips unconsciously and Hargrove barked out a laugh as his fist forced Steve's head to the side just slight, "So hungry for my cock, fucking slut. You dropped to your knees like you belong there." Hargrove put emphasis on his words, pulling Steve forward to nudge his cock at the pretty boy's lips that were pressed into a thin line, that certain spark of defiance in his eyes that Hargrove loved to break, replace it with want for more of Billy's dick down his throat or up his ass.

"Open, don't make me tell you again." Hargrove warned, tugging again on Steve's dark locks. And for the briefest of moments, Steve considered keeping his mouth shut, pulling away and telling Billy to leave him alone, but if Steve were to say that, he'd have a swollen eye for two weeks.

Steve licked his lips and hesitantly parted them. That was all Hargrove needed, he snapped forward forward, dragging Steve's head down as his mouth split open on Hargrove's dick that was shoved all too crudely to the back of his mouth.

A choked groan fell form the blond above him, hips pushing forward against the resistance that Steve had put up, fighting the cock just slightly, "Come on, darling, swallow." Billy encouraged while holding the brunette still, nose brushing the blond curls that collected at the base.

Steve shifted his weight just slightly to right himself, a bruise hand coming to grip at Billy's legs, fingers digging in as hard as he could, wanting Hargrove to feel pain, it seemed to spur him on and he jerked forward into Steve's wet mouth, hissing softly when Steve relaxed his throat to allow Billy more access.  
It didn't take long for him to set up a punishing pace, both pulling Steve down by his hair and thrusting his hips while he bottomed out and held Steve there.

His doe eyes glared up, drool already dripping form the corners of his mouth, down his chin. He was a fucking mess, on the verge of choking on the thick cock inside of his mouth.

Hargrove was just smirking as if he could read Steve's mind. The brunette hated Hargrove's face, hated that fucking sly grin of his. He liked to think that he won this round?  
It's not a good idea to put your cock in someone's mouth who fucking hated you.

Steve tightened his lips, sucking and moving his tongue along the underside of Billy's shaft, his eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the pleasure Steve had to offer, but it was short lived as Steve flashed his teeth, tearing harshly over the sensitive skin - but not hard enough to break skin.

Billy snarled, eyes snapping open and he pulled his hips free from the short burst of pain, striking Steve with a closed fist.  
A cry came form the brunette as the force knocked him to his side, away from the blond.

His face was completely numb, no pain ran through him, brown eyes tilting upwards to glare at Billy, pleased with the way his chest heaved, shoulders tense and hands curled into fists, he was going to beat Steve into a bloody pulp.

Steve goaded him on with a taunting smirk, spitting out a gob of blood on Billy's shoes that had built from the split tongue.  
The blond moved, rage shaking in every fiber of his being, a hard boot connected with Steve's chest, rolling him on his back, there was a foot on his cock through his jeans. The pain was blinding

Pain and pleasure teetered on the edge of one another, cock twitching against the boot from the sensation.  
A low moan broke from Steve's throbbing chest, throwing his head back, hips shoving upwards into the pain that he had become so addicted to.

_Hurt me!_ He begged, opening his eyes, looking up at Billy, seeing his face split into a grin at the way Steve squirmed like the fucking maggot he was. There was still a spark in the king's eyes.  
Try to crush Steve's dick wasn't enough to break him.

Billy removed his weight to drop over Steve's hips, grabbing his belt and jerking the lithe boy back on his chest, ass in the air. Steve moved like a limp rag-doll until he got his knees under him, pushing backward into Billy's searching hands all while he grabbed and smacked Steve, doing it just so he could enjoy the high pitched whines that begged for more than this.

"You need to be put in your place." The blond growled, reaching around to unbuckle and pull Steve's jeans until his ass was free, shrinking away from the harsh air against his skin.  
"So put me in my fucking place." Steve bit out, ass spreading by rough hands that dug into his flesh, sure to leave dark marks that would last for fucking weeks.  
"I do that so many times and you just don't fucking stay down!" Billy snapped, shoving his fist in Steve's silky locks, using his strength to push Steve's face into the dirty floor.

He gasped, biting back a whimper of pleasure with the sting of pain rippled through his ass when Billy smacked him, aggression leading him to tug on Steve's locks again.

"Where's the lube?" Billy questioned, letting go of Steve's hair so the brunette was able to push up on his elbows, wiggling his ass back toward the blond, "Jacket pocket," Steve croaked out, exhaling a shuddering breath into his arms, feeling Billy's searching hands pulled the small bottle out.

He sat back, letting Steve relax, finally take note of how his face ached and his chest throbbed in pain. Why did he ever let Billy fucking touch him? Use him like he was worth nothing?  
His jaw worked, already knowing the answer to that question, but he refused to acknowledge it. He wanted to say that Billy was making him do these things, turning him into a slut... but Steve knew it was he who was letting Billy put his hands all over him. With one word, it would all just go away. Part of Steve wished that if he said no, that Billy would still continue. The blond wasn't like that... not when it came to sex.

Steve bit down hard on his lip when a rough finger coated in slick was pressing harshly at his entrance, pushing past the resistance to sink into him, Steve bit back a moan at Billy grabbed his hips and started to pull Steve back and forth on his finger until Steve was pushing back on his own accord.

"Look at you." Billy's voice was hardly above a whisper, but it was all that Steve could hear and he just wished that he would shut his fucking mouth for once, but no... Billy was a talker.  
"Fucking back on my finger like it's the real thing... fuck." A second finger was abrupt, the pain tingling through Steve limbs, a sharp gasp escaped and he clenched down on Billy's finger, not trying to stop the whine of pain that broke past his lips.

Billy had already set out a quick pace, scissoring and stretching that went on for a half minute, giving no warning before a third one was push into him, no time to adjust and Billy sped up his pace, one arm going to sling over Steve's hips, hand trailing down the length of his back to push down until his face was to the floor again.

The contact hurt despite how gentle it was, still Steve sucked in a harsh breath of air, exhaling it when Billy twisted his fingers... purposefully avoiding Steve's prostate just to get the brunette to beg, hear him whine for Billy.

His cock was hard and dripping, swinging with every movement of his hips pushing for more than fingers in his ass and Steve wanted to help the pressure in his gut by stroking himself, but the pain made his limbs heavy.

"Condom." Billy's voice was harsh, strained. Enjoying the view of Steve obeying like a whore.  
"I..." A sharp slap of skin on skin contact and Steve was forced to focus, digging into his pockets and unable to turn anything up, "I don't... have one."

It was silent, fingers stilling inside of him. Steve used this moment to inhale sharply, control the pain he felt tingling everywhere. He just stayed where he was, side of his face on the ground, staring at a chipping red wall. No condom meant no punishing sex. He could go home with a couple of bruises. But that wasn't what either of them wanted.

Billy withdrew his fingers, leaving the feeling of them behind as Steve clenched around nothing with a sigh, he pushed himself up slowly once Billy had taken himself away, moving to sit back on his haunches.  
But the hands were back, one now on the back of his neck and one wrapping around his cock to stroke it, taking the doe-eyed king by surprise. Steve pitched forward with a desperate whine, Billy's lips moving over the shell of his ear to whisper, "I'm clean."

Steve honestly had no idea if he himself was, but he was horny and desperate. He didn't care if Billy was lying, Steve was bound to die one way or another.  
"Fine." Steve choked out, begging silently for the hand to stay on his cock as he was pushed over on the dirty floor once more.

His ass was up again and Billy was hovering over, nudging his cock against Steve's opening until he sunk in fully, clothed thighs brushing against Steve's bare skin.  
He moaned, biting down on his jacket, feeling Billy tighten his hold on Steve's hair, keeping him from wiggling away. Then he was thrusting, doing what he did best; causing Steve's entire body to seize up in pain with very little prepping and a small amount of lube was bound to hurt badly. He clenched down, making it that much harder to fuck into his ass.

It was agony, yet the pleasure outweighed the pain he felt in his chest. Desire curled up in him as Billy just held onto Steve's cock, no longer stroking it and avoiding his prostate with well placed thrusts.

Just using Steve like a glorified sex doll, _if you want it, then beg for it._ Billy would say that with a wicked grin, soft grunts and groans coming from behind while he continued to use the brunette for his own pleasure, ignoring Steve completely.

Steve refused to beg. He had to, otherwise Billy would've won this fight.  
His hips continued to crash into Steve, over and over, rough and bruising fingers on his neck, squeezing and holding him down so he couldn't even move an inch, _just lay there and take it_  
It hurt, the ache blossoming in several new places now, careful whimpers escaping Steve's mouth, breathless.

"Say my name." Billy growled, his weight now coming down entirely over Steve's back, back at his ear to bite and suck bruises into his neck that did not appear from the result of a fight.  
"No." Steve grit his teeth, glaring forward as his body rocked with the motion of Billy's deep thrusts, eyes fluttering close when the hand on his cock gave a short jerk, silent promises of what would come if he just spoke a name, if he admitted defeat.

"Come on." His changed angle and Steve cried out, as his hand shot underneath him to grab at Billy's wrist. He was now aiming for Steve's prostate while the hand moved quickly over his shaft, pleasure was the only thing on his mind now and Billy's name struggled at the tip of his tongue, whimpers and open mouthed moans surpassing it.

Billy was stroking him now with a dry grip, the dragging of rough skin hurt, though only seemed to add fuel to the fire and Steve was panting and shaking, not held up by anything except Billy's arm around his torso.

"Say my name when you come, princess." The whisper was followed by teeth biting into the flesh of Steve's shoulder, Billy knew him all too well.  
The pain teetering on the edge of pleasure was just enough to send Steve over.  
Coming with a shout, white dripping from his cock and over the blond's fist and it continued to stroke even after Steve had finished, "Billy! Please... ah..."

There was a smirk in his shoulder all while Billy pushed his hips into the tight heat, fucking Steve through his orgasm until he was shuddering and trying to get away from the fist on his cock, milking him for everything he had.

Steve sobbed, pressing his forehead into the ground, wanting it to be over, wanting to get away, on the verge of begging Billy to stop. This terrible clash of agony and paradise, sending him reeling into oversensitivity.  
Billy continued to thrust inside of Steve for what seemed like an eternity, while Steve moaned into his arm, babbling nonsense into his arm, "Billy, please, please... please, it... ahh." He turned his face, doe eyes trying to glance back at the blond holding his cock, holding Steve down, instead they fluttered shut and any words he had turned into a moan.

"Stevie." Billy was purring into his ear, stuttering in his rhythm as he soon reached his end, burying himself fully inside of Steve until he road out the last of his pleasure.  
Billy groaned softly, pulling out of Steve, his hands retracting to the man's ass, spreading him open to look at him fluttering, clenching on nothing and missing something inside of him despite begging for Billy to stop.

The hands left Steve completely and he sucked in a deep breath of air, arms and legs shaking, his head in a thickness as he sat up, feeling what was left of Billy inside of him.  
"I need... to clean up." Steve choked out, looking to the blond that had already put himself away and was grooming himself to look like it never happened, but there were fresh bruises on his face, a split knuckle and sweat slicking over his temple.

Billy moved over to him, that stupid grin on his face as he wrapped his hands around the skinny boy's arms, hauling him up on unsteady legs with his pants around his ankles, "No, I want you to leave it, pull up your pants... go to the next class... feel me drip out of you, staining your boxers, your jeans..." His lips were gently suckling bruises on his chin while he held Steve still by his neck.

"No... I won't." Steve insisted, his eyes closed tightly, willing the slight spark of arousal in his stomach to leave him alone. Finally managing to get his hands underneath him, shoving harshly at Billy's chest to break their proximity.  
They glared at one another for a long time, at least until Steve realized that his pants were still hanging around his ankles, he bent over and jerked them up, face hot and red, refusing to look Billy in the eyes as he buttoned and zipped himself up.

He already felt wetness slicking down his leg. It was such a disgusting feeling, his face twisting to reflect that, Billy was on him quickly, pressing their lips together in what had to be their first kiss, it was a great reflection on what they both felt. Angry, teeth knocking together and biting down on already destroyed lips,  
He was pleased that King Steve listened, they pulled apart, breathing softly in one another's faces and Steve wondered why they just did what they did.

Gentle fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, arousal flushing through Steve as Billy did so, "Until next time, Harrington."  
The blond left Steve on his own.

And he wondered why the fuck he ever let Billy put his hands on him.


End file.
